


That Guy is Hot!

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Greef is Din's dad, M/M, Slow Burn, mundane bounty hunter office
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: A new neighbor moves into the apartment complex, and Din can't help but find this guy way too hot.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Migs Mayfeld (past)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

Din woke up to the sound of Grogu moving around. The boy was still young but smart enough to escape his crib when he wanted to. Din groans and gets up as the boy stumbles into the room, babbling.

"What are you doing up so early? It's not even seven!"

Of course he didn't expect an answer. The child grins up at his father and lifts his arms, wanting to be picked up. Din sighs before doing so, making his way into the kitchen with Grogu on his hip.

"Six fifty-seven. Too early."

Grogu disagrees, he was probably hungry. That would explain why he was up. Din could hear his neighbors in the apartment next over moving. The two, some woman named Peli and her friend Cobb, were party-goers who forget to go to bed. Din is honestly surprised they can still function. But Din liked them, they loved watching Grogu whenever and were good friends.

Din makes a bowl of cereal for Grogu, and a pot of coffee for him. As Din sipped his coffee, he heard a bang and scream from Peli and Cobb's. Then, who he assumes is Peli, laughing her ass off. Din rolls his eyes and wonders what the two were up to this early. Well, he could go over and find out. Grogu loves to visit Uncle Cobb and Aunt Peli. Din makes up his mind and after Grogu is finished with his breakfast, he picked the boy up and decided to go over to his neighbors.

He didn't even get to knock on their door before it swung open, a crazed Peli sticking her head out. She grins before dragging Din and Grogu into the apartment. 

"Hey!"

"Morning, Din!"

Cobb was somewhere, just not in sight. Din could hear the man complaining about something before he marches out, wearing a child carrier.

"I'm about to go on a jog, I can take Grogu with me if you want."

Din stares, "Did you expect us to come over?"

"Nope! I was going to take one of the droids."

The droids happened to be a whole pack of small dogs. Everyone of them were mutts and annoying, but they happened to be Peli's babies. And Din despised them. He hated dogs but these dogs were hellish demons, especially when Cobb thinks its funny to get them all howling at three in the morning.

"I'd rather not have you run around the neighborhood with my son strapped to your chest."

Cobb frowns, "Don't trust me?"

Peli giggles, "I wouldn't trust a man who can't do a tequila shot without singing."

"It's called being cultured, dammit."

"Dammit!"

Grogu echos the word, leaving the three horrified. Din looks to Cobb, passing Grogu to Peli, before he tackles Cobb. Cobb screams for mercy but Din forgot that in bed. Peli laughs as the two rough house on the floor, Grogu giggling too because Peli was laughing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"First you dropped the f-bomb-"

"Which is significantly worse then this! No reason to kill me!"

" _Stop cursing in front of my kid_ ," Din hisses before finally releasing Cobb from his iron grip. Cobb rolls away, dramatically gasping for air like Din was trying to choke him.

"Quit being a baby."

Cobb grins as he stands, "I am twenty-eight percent man and seventy-two percent water."

Peli snorts. Din rolls his eyes before turning to Peli, "Can you watch him? I want to get some more sleep in before my alarm goes off."

"Of course! I just love watching someone else's spawn on my days off at ungodly hours of the morning!"

Din ignores her and makes his way out the door, Cobb calling after him.

"Tell me if that new guy is out there! I've accidentally stole his mail a couple times and would like to not have to deal with him! He looks like he's in the mafia!"

New guy?

"There's someone new in the building? How come I haven't seen him?"

Cobb and Peli shrug, "Guy is nocturnal."

Din hums before leaving. He wondered where the guy was in the complex. He knew that there was a free apartment next him and one down the hall. Right as Din is about to open his door, the door on the other side of the hall opens and a man walks out. A very handsome, broad-shouldered man. Din chokes some and dives into his apartment as quick as he can.

With his back pressed to the door, he allows himself to think, _That guy is hot!_

Din couldn't sleep after seeing that guy, his heart was way too awake for sleep. He peaked out into the hallway when he went to go get his son from Peli and Cobb's. They tried to talk to him about whatever, but Din was too dazed. Did he see God? Was that handsome man God, or the Devil? 

"Earth to Din, you there?"

"I think I saw the new guy you were talking about."

Cobb shudders, "i swear he's the most terrifying guy I have ever met in my life. Not that we've met! Think he'd snap my spine first."

Peli rolls her eyes, "You know nothing about that guy."

"Uh, I can read people! I know a mafia deserter when I see one! That guy has been in some shady shit!"

Din speaks without thinking, "He's hot."

Peli snaps her neck to look at Din while Cobb chokes on his own spit. Din doesn't look either of them in the eye as he stares off into space.

"Did you just-?"

"I have never been more sexually attracted to anyone ever before. I haven't even spoken with him and I want to fuck him."

Cobb stares before he gives an awkward pair of thumbs up. Maybe that was too much information to give, but it was the truth. Din's phone goes off and when he checks its his boss/adoptive father, Greef Karga. Din takes a deep breath before answering. 

"Djarin."

_"Din! I need you to come in early. We have a new guy coming in today and I want you to show him around."_

"Alright, be there at ten."

Din groans, "Sorry, I have to leave and drop Grogu off at his daycare."

Peli just waves, "Well, have fun at work, and try not to fuck the new guy."

Din let's out a dry laugh before he leaves. What did Din do for a living, you may ask. He's a professional bounty hunter. $50,510 annually. Din liked the thrill of the hunt, plus his adoptive father was also a bounty hunter and Din knew no other trade better. But, even though he saw nothing wrong with the profession, Din would like his son to at least have a less dangerous living when he is an adult. When he arrives at HQ, Din runs into his partner and best friend, Cara Dune. They didn't get along at first, even got into a fist fight, but now they were practically siblings.

"Hey, cowboy. Hear about the new guy?"

"What do you know about him?"

Cara smirks, knowing that Din wanted as much detail as possible before he met the guy, "Name, Boba Fett. Veteran hunter."

Din swallows, _the_ Boba Fett was going to be working with them!? Boba Fett was a legend in the bounty hunter work, he almost always got his target. But quite a few years back, Fett had gotten seriously hurt on a job for a very important client. No one wanted to hire him afterwards so he disappeared. Now the guy apparently wanted to get back into the game. Maybe for the thrill of the hunt, or maybe to prove himself able to still hunt. 

"Honestly kind of jealous you get to show him around. You might even get to be assigned his partner for awhile until the guy is ready to be on his own again."

"I doubt he's your type."

"Yeah, you're right. Shand is more my type."

Din chuckles before he heads to Karga's office. Din has to stop himself from embarrassing himself as he walks in, recognizing the man that was sitting, legs spread, across from Karga.

"Fett, I would like to introduce you to Din Djarin. He's my best hunter and has been for a good decade."

When their eyes meet, Din can feel his soul leave his body. Those dark eyes, almost black as oil and pure. Boba Fett was as handsome as he was when Din saw him in the hallway of their apartment complex. Din then realized that Boba could've seen him and he begun to pray that he didn't.

"Din Djarin, nice to officially meet you."

Din offers his hand to shake but Boba doesn't make an effort to move. He just fucking stares.

"Boba Fett, pleasure to meet the best of this agency."

Din suppresses a shudder at Boba's voice. God or Gods, whoever was listening, this guy was _hot_. Karga looked between them before a downright evil smile crosses his face. Din knew that look and he hated that he knew what it could lead to.

"As promised, Fett. Djarin will be showing you around the building while I put together a contract for you. And I hope you won't mind Djarin accompanying you."

Din wants to jump out a window, he had to show _this_ guy around and keep his cool? One slip up and Din could be the laughing stock of the agency, Cara wouldn't drop it if she knew that Din wanted Boba, Boba would think he's weird. What would his own father say? Din was on the verge of a silent panic attack until Boba stood up and turned to him.

"Show me the ropes, pretty boy."

Din shudders. He leads Boba out of the room, nervous as hell. He's never nervous, but Boba has an air around was nerve-wrecking. This guy was Boba Fett, how was Din supposed to keep his cool? He lived next to this guy! Did he even know? As they bounce around the office, talking to random employees that help track down targets for the hunters. Honestly the mundane nature of it all helped calm down his nerves. But then he looks at the hunk next to him and Din goes back to panicking. Finally, they took a break and let Boba get to know those in the cafe. This also allows Din to run off and find Cara. 

Poor woman wasn't prepared for Din's panicked face to pop into her view.

"He's hot!"

Cara smirks, "Have a little crush, Djarin?"

"Cara, he's hot and he's my new neighbor!"

Her expression changes, "Oh... That's quite a situation."

"I don't think he even knows that I'm his neighbor!"

Cara stares as Din sits at her desk, looking like an absolute mess. 

"Question: why are you freaking out? Sure, he's hot, but why does being neighbors freak you out?"

Din looks up and deadpans, "Peli and Cobb."

"Oh, right. Those two. Yeah, they might be an issue."

Din loved Peli and Cobb, don't get him wrong. But they always get in the mix with Din and whatever unlucky soul goes into that apartment complex. Right when Din thinks he's found a good man, that man thinks Cobb is a threat. Or that man thinks Din shouldn't go over and talk to Peli and Cobb or have dinner with them. Or that man was a dirty son of a bitch who wants to hit on Cobb and cheat on Din right off the bat!

It wasn't their faults, but sure have done a good ass job weeding out the rotten souls from Din's household. 

"I feel like if I try to have another relationship, Peli might bust a blood vessel! She thinks they're bad luck already!"

"They kind of are," Cara doesn't like them. She never has had a solid relationship with Peli and Cobb annoys the shit out of her. She respected them for helping take care of Din when Grogu was kidnapped. They've stuck by Din and have been damn good friends, but Maker they were annoying!

"Cobb did say Fett looked like a mafia type."

Cara snorts, "He kind of does, though."

Din shuts up when Boba magically finds him again, "Let's get this show back on the road."

Din swallows and nods before standing. He does his best to keep professional and show Boba around on the second floor. But then Fennec Shand shows up, and he knows that Cara already speed texted her all the juicy details. Her smirk, the way she looked at Boba and then back to Din. Oh, she so knew exactly what was going on.

"Sup, so you must be the legendary Boba Fett. I'm Fennec Shand, and I see you've already met our personal legend: Din Djarin."

 _No no no- what is she planning!?_ "You don't work on this floor, Shand."

Fennec smiles innocently and juts her hip, "I just wanted to invite Mr. Fett to your party, Din! I wasn't going to leave the new guy out of the equation!"

Din stares. There is no way in hell Fennec came up with this on her fucking own. This has layers. Din stares before he clears his throat. He wasn't about to look a fool in front of Boba Fett because his friends were plotting against him.

"I was going to ask him at the end of tour."

There was apparently a party that Din was hosting. And Boba was invited. Now, only if the guy accepts, will Din jump out the window.

"Sounds fun, I haven't been to a good party in awhile."

 _I need a window._ "Wonderful! Now, I need a word with Shand. She did agree to help throw the party and I need some last minute preparations made. Shand."

He doesn't give the woman a chance to escape. He drags her off and into a secluded corner before he starts to panic.

"Why why why-"

Fennec shushes him like he was some child, "I'm just helping out my girlfriend! C'mon, you have the hots for that guy. A good party is the best way to guarantee a hookup."

Din covers his face and groans loudly. God he hated his friends. By the Maker did he want to throw himself out a window. But then Grogu's face pops up into his head and he decides against the violent act. So he takes a deep breath, regains his composure, then he throws everything at Fennec.

"You are planning this party, you are gathering the guests, you are getting food and drinks, you are-"

"I told Peli and Cobb. Party city will be at your house when you get home today. I even told them where you hide your spare key~"

It may not look like it, but Din was screaming internally.

"Fucking wonderful."

"I know I am. See ya~"


	2. Chapter 2

Din could feel the migraine growing as his picked up Grogu from daycare. He was so fucking nervous on going home and seeing what Peli and Cobb had done. Maker he was terrified. With Grogu on one hip, Din cautiously opens the door to find shit everywhere. A drink stand was set up in the corner, food was prepared and on the dinner table, ready to be served. Various different games were set up across the apartment.

His fucking furniture has been moved around to make a dance floor, his personal belongings were missing and hidden from sight. Din's entire apartment had been transformed and the migraine had increased tenfold. Peli was the first to pop out, grinning ear to ear.

"Fennec explained everything to us through the group chat! We are so going to get you railed!"

Din takes a deep breath and looks down at Grogu. The kid was babbling, unaware of the utter chaos that was occurring around him. Shit, does Boba even like kids? What was the point of all of this if Boba doesn't even like Grogu, the light of Din's world? Shit. As Din worried about Boba potentially not wanting to be with Din for several reasons, Peli and Cobb finish the final touches on the decorations. Then there was a knock on the door, Cara already having to door open.

"Guess what!"

Din sighs and readjusts Grogu on his hip, "Death before crap hits the fan?"

Fennec pops inside, "Nope! We brought Boba early! He's down the hall, getting something from his apartment!"

Din chokes and wants to cry. Grogu coos in a worried manner about his father's mood. Din reassures Grogu before walking down the hall, "I'm going to find a babysitter for Grogu before everyone arrives."

Peli smiles, "I know a nice lady. She just had kids herself and would love an older kid distract her munchkins!"

"Really, what's her name?"

"Oh I just call her Frog Lady. Has an obsession with frog and toad figurines."

Din stares, "Frog Lady? Seriously?"

"Yes. Mrs. Frog, that's literally her name. Think I would make something like that up?"

Din deadpans, "Yes."

Peli rolls her eyes but grins. Din decides to call his father to watch Grogu, it's been a bit since the man has had quality time with his grandson. Din places Grogu on the couch that has been moved against the wall. Din sits next to the boy and pulls out his phone.

:Hello?:

"Hey, I need you to watch Grogu for the evening."

Greef chuckles, :I heard about your little party. Didn't know you would go so far to attract a guy's attention.:

Din wanted oh so badly to slap the person who started this whole mess. Be it his father or his best friend, "Can you watch him?"

:Of course I can! I can keep him for the weekend, too! We need some bonding time, and that'll give you plenty of time to-:

"Thank you, beloved father. Come pick him up as soon as you can, I am a busy man."

Din hangs up with his father laughing in his ear. He felt his eye twitch too as he went to prepare a bag for Grogu. He most likely was staying the weekend, which wasn't a problem. Din could only think as he packed the diaper bag that his father's eagerness only suggested that he had a hand in this mess. This layered mess. There were too many hands for Din to count, he didn't know how many he needed to blame. This is what he got for confiding in his friends and saying he found his neighbor and newest coworker attractive.

Fennec slips into the room with a grin and a drink in her hand, she decided that she wanted small talk and a way to torture Din even further.

"So, I'm talking to Boba, right? We're hitting it off, bonding, might becoming besties, when he tells him he thinks you look rather attractive."

Din stops what he's doing so he can take a moment to breathe. Fennec just stands there, sipping her drink with that damned smirk never leaving. 

"Why are you so invested in my love life?"

"Cause you're a lonely single father who probably hasn't been dicked down in a good year since you adopted Grogu. Several of those who care about you have collectively decided in a secret group chat, that when the opportunity shows itself, that we will do everything in our power to get you a boyfriend."

Din covers his face, Maker did he want to scream.

"So, I'm going to go talk you up. You're going to change into something more seductive, and when the old man gets here to take Grogu away, you're going to show what a good and caring father you are, appeal to Boba's softer nature, and then go and dance your ass off and get railed."

"Why-Why is this so detailed? How long have you guys been planning this?"

Fennec snickers, "This plan has been crafted and brewed since your boy toy Eric didn't work out. Sure, the plan has changed and shifted since the other men in your life didn't fit the bill, so here is the finished product. Our plan will succeed and you will have a new love of your life."

She was so robotic and blunt when she said that. It worried Din, Fennec was in action mode. She was downright determined to get him Boba as his new boyfriend. At some point in the future, he may feel touched by her devotion. But this was now, and he was fucking horrified by her professionalism as she sent him a detailed message on what he should say or do to get Boba's attention. Greef finally arrives and quickly makes the show of a loving father and a even more loving grandfather. Of course this sickening display of affection caught the veteran hunter's attention. Din wasn't prepared for the soft smile as Grogu babbled a goodbye to his father before tucking himself against Greef's chest. 

"Your kid is cute as a button."

Din tries to keep his cool, "Thanks. I'm assuming he gets it from his biological parents who I have never met."

Fuck.

"Somewhere in his gene pool has blessed him with something."

Oh thank the Maker Boba was still holding a conversation with him!

"I see that the people at this party are mostly from work. No friends outside your career?"

Boba was clearly not making a blow at Din's social life, just asking a question.

"I don't get out much. I've been told that I'm married to my work. But two of my friends, who are not bounty hunters, did help arrange the party."

Speaking of Peli and Cobb, they've been way too quiet. Din looked around for the pair to only make eye contact with Cobb. He was staring intently, a straw in his mouth as he quietly sipped his cocktail. He continued to stare even though he was caught, but then Boba turned his head and Cobb decided that the wall was very interesting. Boba chuckles and turns back to Din.

"He thinks I'm in the mafia."

Din snorts, outright _snorts_ at the comment, "Oh, I know, I had a lovely conversation with him this morning about him worried you would snap his spine for stealing your mail."

Boba flashes a smirk and Din is weak in the knees, "Do you believe that as well? You did enter your apartment rather quickly this morning."

Okay, time to be horrified again. Din felt his face become on fire and Boba starts to laugh, "I'm sorry, it just looked like you were trying to avoid me."

"What? No! I just happened to have thought-" _Dammit, Din! Think of something!_ "-thought I left my oven on."

 _I'm pathetic._ Boba raise a brow but says nothing about it. Was the guy just showing mercy? Did he think Din was a waste to talk to now? Thank Maker that Cara came to the rescue. She grabbed Din's arm, quickly said they needed help in the kitchen, then dragged him away. Once they were in the kitchen, Fennec was there to go over their plan.

"We still got this! I'll go talk to Boba and in the meanwhile Cara can find some sexy song to plan. One that'll have Boba itching to start grooving."

"I-I don't think he's the type. Hell, I'm not the type."

"Then you two can bond on the sidelines."

There was no escaping this. Din felt the inevitable doom of Boba flatly rejecting him once things became too much. He was probably being nice at the moment, or admiring from afar. Just like Eric, once he was close enough to Din for Din to open up, he'll bail. History will repeat itself and Din will be left to pick up the pieces.

"I think I need some air."

Din left the apartment quickly, too quickly. He attracted many gazes, including Boba's. But he was desperate to escape and get his thoughts together.


	3. Chapter 3

Din makes it outside, itching for a smoke. He had quit when he took in Grogu, but every once in awhile he got the craving. He paced back and forth, thinking about what he was going to do. He felt like he couldn't just go back to the party after leaving like that! Din flinches when the door to the complex opens and Boba walks out, a pack of smokes in hand.

"Do you smoke?"

"I used to..."

Boba offers the pack and a lighter, one of the smokes between his lips already. Din sighs before he gives in. He takes a cigarette and lights it up, taking a deep breath and letting the nicotine flow through him. He had promised himself to never smoke in front of Grogu, but Grogu wasn't here.

"Thanks... Sorry about how awkward I can be."

Boba just chuckles, "You seemed perfectly human to me."

Din feels himself relax some. They stand there like that, smoking their cancer sticks and enjoying the silence. Finally, Din decides to go back, "I think I had enough air."

Boba hums as he finishes his smoke, "I'll be right back up. I have to make a call."

Din nods and leaves, feeling his heart beating faster than what was necessary. He was jittery on the way back up, knowing that he would be questioned as soon as he rejoins the party. His phone was ready buzzing with messages from his friends. He felt almost angry towards them.

 _Why do they have to be so involved in my life? Why must they care whether or not I have someone to fuck?_ Din wanted to be so damn mad at them. He wanted to scream and shout at them for making such a big fuss, for dragging his father into the mix, for so many things. Sure, Din may have never interacted with Boba but he could've lived with being lonely!

As he walks back into his apartment, too many eyes land on him. He ignores the stares and goes to find one of the troublemakers in his life. He finds them in the itchen, muttering to each other about some back up plan. Oh hell no, he was so not dealing with more bullshit.

"Alright, which one of you in the ringleader?"

His friends look to Cara who mutters "traitors" before turning to Din. She noticed the look in his eye and stiffened, he didn't want to play games.

"You do realize this is the worst night of my life, right? Did you seriously have to tell my dad?"

"Secret group chat, remember?"

Din rolls his eyes so hard it hurts, "Alright, you've embarrassed me enough. It's going on eleven, starting rounding the people up and getting them out."

Peli jumps up, "Hold up! Why don't you have a drink first? Drink some, get some good liquid courage, and then talk to Boba!"

Cobb butts in to add a elongated please. Din feels his eye twitch, he so wanted to be mad at them. But he couldn't bring himself to be.

"Fine. You know what I drink."

Peli and Cobb grin and go to the drink station on the kitchen counter and start making his drink. Fennec smiles, it was genuine, "I know it seems like we're meddling-"

"You are. You are beyond meddling at this point."

She clears her throat and continues, "Anyways, I'll talk to Boba some. Get him drinking, too. Nothing is better than two drunken men trying to flirt."

 _Stop getting my hope up._ Din desperately wanted to believe that he had a chance with Boba. A literal legend with a side of good looks. But looking back at Eric, he also seemed utterly perfect and just his type. He smiled at Din in the morning, played with Grogu, but then it wasn't enough. Would Boba be the same? Soon a drink was in his hand and Din almost inhaled it. He really needed to get this night over with.

Din, the fool, walks back into the living room to crank up the music. Everyone takes this as a sign that party Din was out to play so everyone started to get their crazy on. Din tries to go with the flow, but then Boba rejoins the party and Din darts to get something to drink. He just couldn't bring himself to talk the guy! Was it the eyes? Had to be those smoking eyes. Fennec notices din trying to hide and decides to go and talk to Boba. Fuck. She talks to him animatedly, grinning as she does. From a distance, they look like they've been friends for years. Din calms some, drinks some more, and starts to feel good. He smiles and decides that his buddy Cobb needed to go kiss the floor.

There's all sorts of drunk people at there: The talkers, the criers, the angry at everything or the paranoid. What was Din's type, you may ask? Oh, he's a playful, violent, drunk. He's mostly playful with no filter with a _side_ of violent. Nothing to be worried about. Cobb knew what was coming but still couldn't move fast enough. He was pinned on the floor with Din laughing from above.

"How's the floor taste?"

"Like your mom."

Din grins and hauls Cobb back to his feet, swatting at dirt and grinning from ear to ear before grabbing a bottle of whiskey, "How about another drink?"

"Oh hell no! I thought you were just gonna relax, not get tipsy!"

"I'm not tipsy! Just handsy."

Cobb stiffens as Din searches the room and finds Boba, oh no, "Um, maybe you should sit down and rethink your life choices!'

"Hey, Cobb?"

Din takes a long drink from the whiskey bottle, making eye contact with Boba as he does. Cobb stares before saying anything, "Y-Yeah?"

"I want Boba Tea."

On any other day, Cobb would be confused because Din doesn't like boba tea. But he doesn't get to say anything as Din marches off towards the guest of the hour: Mister Mafia Man who Cobb still couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with. Din was gone, soon right by Fennec and Boba, grinning with a flush on his face.

"Hello, my hunters!"

Fennec raises a brow, realizes that Din had something more to drink than what was given to him, and smiles, "Hello, honored host!"

Boba scans din, and Din felt a little hot under the collar, "Is it warm in here?"

Neither Boba or Fennec get a response in before din makes eye contact with the other man with a smirk, "-Or is it just you?"

Boba's eyes widen and a surprised smile slips onto his face, "It might be the alcohol in your bloodstream."

"No, I think it's the hunk next to me."

Boba's grin never leaves him and Fennec was so ready to record Din, "Really now?"

Din nods and leans closer to Boba, the man not pulling away. Instead, he takes Din's whiskey and gets a good drink out of it. Fennec eyes the two before backing away with a devilish grin, everyone was going to hear about this. But Din couldn't bring himself to care. With Fennec gone, he continues his onslaught of poor, cheesy pickup lines at Boba didn't seem bothered by, not even for a second.

"Are you Apollo-?" Din takes a drink from the bottle that him and Boba were now sharing, "- cause I think the sun would only move across the sky because of you~"

Boba shakes his head, but he didn't seem uncomfortable. He just fired back his own flirting, "Hades would look upon you and wish to steal you away."

Din grins as he leads them to the isolated couch, "How's the most handsome man in the world tonight?"

"I don't know, how are you, Din?"

Din couldn't help but blush, "Fucking wonderful~"

They sit and drink some more. The room wasn't quite spinning yet, so Din kept drinking. It felt good and Boba looked good, so why not?

"Something tells me you're not the type to drink."

"I'm a lightweight!" Din almost screams it, and so many guests turn to head to look at them. Boba stares until they look away, then he goes back to smiling at Din.

"So you never drink?"

Din shakes his head, "I don't want to be that kind of dad."

Boba softens, "That's a good thing."

Din perks up and eagerly gets out his phone. He immediately starts to show Boba pictures of Grogu, "Look at my boy!"

Boba chuckles as does so, "He's a cute kid."

Din shows picture after picture of Grogu. Grogu's first Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving- Din had way to many pictures. But Boba just smiled and looked at them, he clearly saw the love that Din had for his kid. They stayed there for hours, chatting, flirting, showing each other pictures. Boba was good company, really good company. Din almost didn't want to night to end, but it had to. soon, people started leaving and Din knew Boba would soon retire back to his apartment.

"It's really early now. Why don't you go lay down and worry about cleaning up in the morning."

Din nods, "Sounds good. Want me to walk you to your apartment?"

Boba chuckles as he stands, "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. Goodnight, Din. It was good getting to know you."

Din smiles as he watches Boba leave, his heart beating fast and a light air about him. Maybe tonight wasn't completely horrible. But then he heard Cobb scream out in delight and Din remembered what his friends had done to him. So, in a drunken act of violence, Din stands and goes to find Cobb so he could attack him. Poor guy was unaware of what was going on until it was too late. Cara pulled Din off Cobb, who rolled away. 

"Easy, Djarin, bedtime."

Din fights her but once she pushes him into bed, he knocks out. He'll regret everything in the morning, but not right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Din woke up with a headache and and sense of regret. He groans and sits up, remembering most of the night, thankfully. What he didn't remember, though, scared him. He had messages in the group chat, he only feared the worst.

**Shand: Are you awake??**

**Vanth: He's been out since I last went to check on him.**

**Motto: Fennec, you need to send me that video asap!**

Din sits up with a jolt of fear running down his spine. What video!? He was shaking in place as he quickly got up.

**Djarin: What video????**

**Djarin: I swear if you fuckers let me do something fucking stupid**

**Djarin: You're all dead**

He could _feel_ their laughter as he dressed and got ready for the day. Sure, he didn't work today, but he did have a mystery to solve. Maker, he hoped he didn't do anything stupid! Din is out the door and marches to Peli and Cobb's apartment, knocking on the door. He hears whispers on the other side and giggles before the door opens, Peli leaning against the frame smirking.

"Lover boy-"

"What. Did. I. Do?"

Peli laughs, "Nothing horrible! Just flirted with Boba almost the whole night and shared pictures of Grogu. Cute things, he looked content."

"I did what!? I _flirted with him_? And you _let_ me!?"

Peli laughs and drags Din into the apartment before he woke any of their neighbors, including Boba.

"It wasn't anything horrible. You didn't die, he doesn't hate you, we're good. Sure, you tried to kill Cobb a few times but that's normal."

Din covers his face, this was a nightmare! He couldn't believe he had flirted with Boba! Why would they let him? He's a horrible flirt! He could’ve disgusted Boba and Boba probably was too nice to chase off the host of the party! Or he wasn't tolerating him at all and Din was too drunk to notice!

He spots Cobb trying to sneak by and out the door, "You!"

Cobb jumps, "Me?"

"You gave me the damn drink!"

Cobb points at Peli, "She is equally to blame for that!"

"Hey!"

Din groans, "You're all dead to me. All of you."

He leaves the apartment, almost running into Boba who was coming up to the door. Din has to restrain himself from either bolting or screaming, neither being the greatest way to greet your crush. 

"H-Hi."

Boba smiles, "Hi. How are you feeling? You drank a lot at the party so I wanted to check on you."

Din fidgets in place, knowing that Peli and Cobb were listening to them, "I feel fine! Have a headache, but that's what I get!"

Was Boba upset from last night? He wasn't acting resentful, so maybe he and Din really did hit it off! That almost made Din feel hopeful before he decided to apologize, "Hey, I want to just say sorry for being... _That_ last night."

Boba chuckles as Din couldn't help but love the sound, "You're fine. No harm was done. We shared a drink, you showed me how much you love your kid. We're good. I honestly had a good time last night and I wanted to thank you for that. You and your friends."

Din smiles, Boba matching his smile. They departed and Din felt lighter, his smile wouldn't leave him as he made himself breakfast and a mug of coffee. He decided to peak into the group chat again and maybe, _maybe_ tell everyone about the exchange he had with Boba. But when he opened the chat, Fennec and Cobb were in a deep conversation about their next move, it was almost like they forgot about their "secret group chat".

**Vanth: We'll have them go out or something!**

**Shand: Just go out? Din is already out for blood, I don't think he would be willing to go out to dinner with Boba**

**Vanth: Speaking of the devil, how about we let Mr. Fett join our group chat?**

Join the group chat?

**Djarin: OVER MY DEAD BODY**

**Vanth: THat Can BE ArraNGED**

Din snickers, he was in too much of a good mood to really care what they did. But maybe letting Boba join their group chat wasn't a good idea. Din would be too nervous of saying something that would weird out the man and would end up just stalking as everyone texted. He didn't want that to happen, he wouldn't be able to complain to them about what they were doing, either.

Din perks up when he gets a private message from Cara.

**Cara: Hope you know that you're going to have a busy weekend**

**Din: Seriously?**

**Cara: Dead. We're all going to the fair, and YOU are going to ask Boba to come with us**

She wanted him to do what!? Before he could type a reponse, Cara calls him.

"I'm not going to do that!"

:Oh yes you are! You're going to march your ass over to Boba's apartment and you're going to ask him out!:

"I can't just ask him out!"

:Why not? You allergic to admitting your feelings? I'm going to call Boba and ask him about the fair, and if he doesn't mention you asking him to come, you are going to regret everything.:

Din bit his tongue, Cara was way too invested in him getting with Boba. He wanted to ask but-

:Look, I'm coming over later with Fennec. Be ready by six, okay?:

"Alright..."

She says goodbye and hangs up. Din groans and paces the living room, trying to work up the courage to go and ask Boba out. Though he felt there was mutual attraction, would Boba actually agree to go with him? Din finally makes it into the hall of the complex, staring at Boba's door. He slowly inches toward it but couldn't bring himself to actually knock. He felt like such a coward but he was never the one who initiated his previous relationships. He felt like Boba might turn him down if he was too nervous.

 _Get a grip! Just knock on the damn door and ask him out!_ Din finally had a sense of confidence. But he lost it when Cobb swung open the door behind Din and screamed.

"Knock you coward!"

Din whips around, "Dammit, Vanth!"

Cobb squeaks before darting into his apartment. Din had the right of mind to chase him but Boba opened the door, and he was stuck staring at the man.

"Are you alright?"

Din stares, his mind going blank as he tries his damnedest to think of something go say. Boba looks around before he speaks.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Din snaps out of it, "Alright, this is awkward! Sorry, I was coming over to ask you something but Cobb wants to have his nose in everything!"

He screams the last bit, looking at the door that he knew Cobb was hiding behind. Boba laughs, it was genuine and somewhat addictive to listen to.

"You and your friends. The lot of you has to be the highlight of me moving to this backwater town."

Din turns back to the man, he was blushing now as he thought about asking him out.

"W-Well... this backwater town happens to have an amazing fair. Wou-Would you..."

Din's words get caught in his throat as he makes eye contact with Boba. Boba is patient and smiles.

"Would I like to-?"

"Go with me? To the fair?"

Din is surprised he managed to get it out of him. He's red as a firetruck and felt as hot as a fire. Boba smile makes him feel even hotter.

"Yes, I'd love to."


	5. Chapter 5

Din was bouncing off the walls with excitement. He was so excited that he texted the group chat about his triumph before dsrting around his apartment trying to find decent clothes to wear. He wanted to look nice but not look like he was trying too hard. He spent several hours finding the perfext shirt and pants, then another thirty minutes debating whether he shoukd wear his signature hoodie or a new jacket.

The jacket was winning because it looked good with the outfit, but the hoodie was more preferred because Din loved the damn thing: It was comfortable, stylish despite it being older than CDs, and his friends would question him not wearing it for the fair like he does every year. His excuse might be that he was considering retiring the thing and then he would never follow through because there was no way this fancy jacket wad more comfortable than that hoodie!

There's a knock at the door and Din checks his phone for the time. It wasn't six yet, so who was at the door? He doubted that they came early. Unless they did so they could help dress him like some fucking toddler, which they have done before. Din straightens himself out, setting both hoodie and jacket down before going to answer the door. As soon as the door opened Din almost slammed it shut because it was Migs fucking Mayfeld. A blast from the past that Din _so_ didn't want to deal with!

"C'mon man! Do you hate me that much?"

" _Yes_."

Mayfeld, as Din preferred to call him, was his ex. Ex partner, ex criminal, _ex_. He was bad news and the fact he showed up now was so a real pain.

"Let me in, Din! I need your help."

"Go die in a hole and choke."

Mayfeld laughs, Din knew he was leaning on the door like he owned the building, "C'mon, I know you missed me~"

Din actually gags, and it was loud enough for Mayfeld to hear.

"Alright, so maybe you _didn't_ miss me. But! We're still friends, right?"

"You left me for the cops and ran."

Their last job together, way before Din considered being a bounty hunter like his old man, he was a no good runner. He did jobs and got paid for them. Had a team of wildcards, and he met Migs Mayfeld. They hit it off, work together as a Bonnie and Clyde duo, then Mayfeld stabs him in the back. That night, when Greef came to see what happened and why his son was in trouble, was the night when Din swore off crime. This fucker, right here, was the reason Din was a bounty hunter. And he knew that Mayfeld had an active bounty.

But old feelings are sometimes hard to kill, "Beat it, Mayfeld. You are in the building home to two bounty hunters. Fuck off."

Mayfeld shovels behind the door and slides a card under the door. Din had the right mind to push it back under but he didn't. 

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. I know I fucked up with you but you gotta hear me out!"

Din scoffs, "I'm walking away from the door. I want you gone by six."

Din left to go to his room, ignoring Mayfeld's pleas. He sat there, in the dark, thinking about what to do. He knew that he should call in about Mayfeld being in the area. Or he could go hunt him down himself and drag the fucker in and get a reward out of him. He had to do something other than sot here and let old feelings come back up and ruin his evening with _his fucking hot ass date_. 

Din checks the group chat for a distraction.

**Vanth: I look good in plaid**

**Motto: You make me wanna barf because all I can imagine is that damn kilt you tried to wear last year**

**Shand: If he wants to repeat that I'll have my camera ready**

Din smiles softly, what did he do to deserve this raggedy group of friends? Maybe he should tell them about Mayfeld, or he could hope that this blows over and none of them have to know. Sooner than later, someone was going to find out about what happened. He hoped that Boba doesn't. Not everyone wants to stick around after their partner's ex comes stalking around.

**Djarin: Hey**

**Vanth: Din!! Don't I look good in plaid?**

**Djarin: You're a nightmare in plaid**

**Motto: Thank you!!!**

Din snorts, he'll tell them later. He hates being the barer of bad news, which is what he mostly did before he adopted Grogu. What they don't know won't hurt them. Mayfeld is long gone by six and Cara barges in on the dot.

"Din, I'm going to get emotional!"

Din is unprepared when Cara grabs him by the shoulders, "I'm proud of you for finally growing a pair and asking Boba out!"

"You threatened me!"

"It was the only way you would get anything done," Cara reasons as she looks at his outfit that he wore. She then looked to the new jacket and hoodie.

Din rubs the back of his neck, staring at the selection, "I'm not sure which one I should wear."

Fennec marches into the apartment, "Boba is ready and he looks ready to mingle!"

She makes a face at Din who groans, feeling his face heating up when he tries to imagine how Boba dressed. Cara grabs the new jacket and looks it over and then looks at the old hoodie.

"Wear your old cloak! The jacket is nice but I'm surprised this hoodie isn't apart of your skin by this point."

Din catches the hoodie as it's tossed at him, "You sure?"

"Yes, lover boy. Now go fetch your date."

Din flushes, this time a deeper red, and leaves to go get Boba. Boba was already hanging outside his apartment, on his phone and leaning back on the door. He looked _really_ good. Din almost didn't have the courage to walk up to him but he managed and Boba gave him a warm, handsome smile.

"You look good."

"I should be the one saying that."

Boba chuckles and mutters "charmer" under his breath. He straightens himself out and Cara and Fennec walk out of Din's apartment. Cobb and Peli are walking out their door, both grinning and eager to have some fun. Boba sticks next to Din, which makes the poor man flustered. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage to keep it cool all night. He deverts his attention to his son. This would be the first year they would've had the fair together, so Din makes a decision.

"I need to pick up Grogu. He'll love the fair."

Everyone gives him a look, they were wondering if this was some sort of text to see whether or not Boba genuinely was going to stick around. Grogu came first in Din's book, ans no man, no matter how attractive, waz going to get in between father and son.

"Does your father live nearby?"

Din nods, "I've sent him a text about picking up Grogu."

Boba smiles, "First fair?"

Din smiles back and nods. Boba seemed to like kids, which was good. But so did Eric, he seemed to like Grogu a lot, too. Cara, Fennec, Peli, and Cobb all pile into Cara's SUV while Din and Boba jump into Din's four door truck. They took a short drive to Greef's house whilst the others made their way to the fair. Din rubs the back of his neck when they get there, should he invite Boba to come in? He technically already knew his father.

 _It be rude not to ask, right?_ Din shakes his head.

"Hey, would you like to come in?"

Please say no.

"Sure."

Fuck.

The two get out and go to the front door. Din knocks before opening it, "Hello! Dad, I've come to take back my child."

Greef peaks his head through the kitchen's threshold. He grins when he sees Din and Boba and waves them on inside.

"It's good to see you, Fett. May I ask what brings you here?"

Din's face lights up, "We-Well, I asked him to come to the fair with me."

Greef's smile never leaves his face as he chuckles, "Sounds like a good time is ahead of you! And I'm sure little Grogu is going to love it!"

Din finds his son in a highchair eating... something. Grogu eats anything and everything and never complains about what you feed him, Greef takes advantage of this almost everytime he watches the kid. Din walks over and scoops up his son, smiling softly as the child eagerly reaches out for him.

"Thank you for watching him."

"Of course, I love spending time with the kid. And I can still watch him for the weekend if need be."

He wasn't even trying to be subtle. Boba keeps an overall straight face as Greef gathers Grogu's things. Din had no idea what the man could've been thinking. Maybe he was glad that Greef wasn't attempting to give him the shovel talk... Or he will, just on a later date and when Greef and enough privacy to put together a good threat.

"Have fun!"

Din says his goodbyes before he leaves with kid and date in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

The fair always ended in fireworks and drunk mistakes. But this year it will just end with fireworks. Grogu was on his father's hip, Din's free hand pointing at the concession stands, games, and rides. He introduced locals to Boba, familiarized him with the fair's history.

It didn't feel like a date, really. It felt like Din was just showing a friend around. Din wanted it to be like a date, but he wasn’t sure on what to do. He never was the one to take charge in his relationships, never the one to lead during a dance or make plans. He just went with the flow. 

"That ride looks sickening."

Boba points at a classic: The Scrambler. The ride literally looked like it was for scrambling giant eggs. It had three arms, each arm had three seats and each seat could hold three/four people. Those arms spun around while the seats also spinned, making the riders either incredibly dizzy or sick to their stomach. Last time Din was on the Scrambler Cobb practically puked on him.

"Trust me when I say it is. But that's no ride for a baby!"

Din holds up Grogu who giggles, "Let's go find you a kiddie ride, hmm?"

Boba just smiles warmly, he had a look in his eye that Din couldn't identify. Cara snatches Grogu from Din who makes a face.

"I actually want to spend some time with my godson, if you don't mind."

Fennec grins at Cara's side, "I would also like to spend time with my future godson."

The two women walk off with Grogu and go straight to a small train ride. Din watched them, making sure they weren't far before he lead Boba to a game stand. It was called "Pop It" and Din hated this game with a burning passion. 

"Hello, gents! Here to pop my balloons and steal my prizes?"

You simply threw darts, popped balloons, and walked away with a prize. But, Din for some fucking reason, always missed the balloons. Every year, he walks up to this game, manages to throw all his darts and not hit a single balloon. The same man who runned the game each year, recognized Din and grins. But he keeps that dirty secret quiet and let's Boba pay for a round.

"Hit the balloons and get a prize?"

The man nods and Boba huffs, "Easy enough."

The man snickers, "Very easy."

Din glares, _Keep your mouth shut, Rick._

Boba throws the darts, each hitting a balloon. Din stares as Boba gets a frog plushie.

"Think Grogu would like it?"

Din fucking swoons, _swoons_ , "Ye-Yep. He loves frogs."

 _Get your shit together, Djarin!_ Din shakes his head and smiles as he leads Boba away before Rick says anything. They stop at some other game stands, winning small and large prizes. They decided to dump some on Grogu and the rest on Peli, who loved cheap carnival pprizes.

Then, they started talking. Talking about Boba, about what happened to him.

"I honestly was too much of a cocky dick to really take any advice from my advisor. I really should've."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

Boba snickers, "Don't mind at all. It was stupid, really. My bounty was bouncing all over this abandoned tower that was full of sinkholes. I, the brilliant young man that I was, got kicked down one. Hurt like a bitch, my client never got his bounty, and no one wanted to hjre me after how bad I hurt."

Din stares at the scars on Boba's head, "A sinkhole tore you up that bad?"

"The pipes didn't help."

Din takes Boba's hand in a moment of bravery and squeezes, maybe he was trying to comfort the man, he wasn’t really sure. Boba seemed to appreciate the gesture and squeezed back. Soon the two were going to the food court, hands almost tied together as they searched for their group. They found them all huddled at a table, Grogu nibbling on a funnelcake.

"That has way too much sugar!"

"Oh no, dad's back!"

Peli and Fennec laugh together as Din marches over, almost dragging Boba behind him. Din wasn't aware that he was dragging along his date until Boba manages to keep pace with him until they reached the table. He felt bad but for some reason, he didn't say anything.

"Funnelcake, really?"

Din scoops Grogu off the table and away from the sugary treat, leaving the child whining. Din swore he could feel Grogu _fucking vibrate_ with energy. Cobb and Cara come to the table with more food.

"Burgers, donut burgers, hotdogs, pretzels-! Take your pick!"

Cobb notices Din and freezes, that was the only tell Din needed to know that it was him who had gotten the funnelcake for Grogu.

"You-"

"Hold up! Before you murder me, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I love you."

Din stares before smacking Cobb. Cara manages to juggle all the food and place it on the table as Din gives Cobb a piece of his mind. Boba chuckles.

"Your relationship seems toxic."

Din turns from Cobb covers his eye, faking a injury, "Toxic! I know it but for some reason I stick around."

Din rolls his eyes hard, glaring at Cobb before he turns completely to Boba with Grogu now settled in his arms.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Definitely! I haven't had this much fun since I was a boy. My father used to take me to fairs like this."

Din smiles, "I'm glad to have helped you enjoy yourself."

This has to be the most relaxed Din has been all day. With Mayfeld showing up out of the blue, he's been on edge all day. He's still worried that Mayfeld will turn up at the fair, he isn't in the mood to deal with an ex when he's literally trying to bag a boyfriend. Maybe he should've told his friends about this afternoon...

"I was thinking, we haven't ridden any rides."

Din snaps out of his thoughts with a smile, "How about the farris wheel?"

Boba smirks, "Or we can try the Scrambler. Unless you're too chicken to get mixed."

Din laughs, "I don't get scared."

That was a lie, everyone knew that but no one said a thing.

"Then let's go get scrambled."

The two march off together after Din makes sure Grogu is safe in Cara and Fennec's care. Din was honestly nervous about getting back on the Scrambler again. That ride was rough but the burst of adrenaline it gave you was insane. Boba seemed the type to be a adrenaline junkie, it's a common thing among bounty hunters. The ride's line was short, surprisingly. As soon as Boba and Din got in line people started to line up behind them. Guess they were lucky.

The ride's operators quickly seat everyone ahead of Boba and Din, the ride filling up to the max before it was ready to go. Being so close, the two were able to feel the air coming off the thing. It was powerful and fast, and when it ended people stumbled around. Boba was grinning, he was so ready for this. Din was, but the memories of what happened with Cobb come back up and leave his shivering with disgust. Most likely Boba won't be puking on him... Hopefully.

Soon it was their turn to get on. The two grown men climb into a seat as everyone else got on and ready for the whirlwind of a show... not the actual whirlwind, that the was the Tornado, it was another popular, spinning ride that Cobb had also ruined for Din. As they buckle up, Boba is almost vibrating with excitement. He was grinning like a child and Din was in love with it.

"Excited?"

"Is it obivous?"

"Extremely," Din says with a light, affectionate chuckle.

The operators warn the guests after buckling them up about the ride's roughness and speed. Boba and Din tighten their grip on the seat as the ride starts up. It slowly rotated and wpinned before picking up speed. The air rushed past them and Din felt alive. The speed rised and rised until Boba was unable to stay put in his place and slid across the seat and pressed against Din. They laugh as the gravity keeps them in place and the air revives them. The spinning and the speed is what got Cobb, but Boba was living for it.

The ride finally comes to a end and the two men stumble off laughing. Boba leaned on Din for a second and the two almost fell over. They finally made their way outside the Scrambler's perimeter.

"That was exilerating!"

"It was this time. Last time wasn't so fun for me."

"Because you didn't have my lovely company?"

Din blushes and laughs, "I wish it was that simple!"

They laugh and continue on back to their friend group. Tonight was a good night.


End file.
